<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cortana by propsandmayhems</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703278">Cortana</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/propsandmayhems/pseuds/propsandmayhems'>propsandmayhems</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>cutest father in law, i just love will herondale Too Much, mentions of lucie james and jem, this is just completely self serving, will is the best dad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:22:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/propsandmayhems/pseuds/propsandmayhems</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yet, here was Will Herondale, looking at her as if the words she was about to say would unlock all the secrets of the universe."</p><p>Disclaimer: All characters used belong to Cassandra Clare.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cordelia Carstairs &amp; Will Herondale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cortana</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cordelia was making her way back into the training room of the London Institute to retrieve Cortana when she noticed William Herondale observing her sword and stopped dead in her tracks at the doorway. Despite the fact that she was engaged to be married to his son and soon-to-be <em> parabatai </em> with his daughter, she had never had a private conversation with Will. She didn’t fear him - his warmth and love spread throughout every inch of the Institute - but she did fear to disappoint him, in a way she didn’t even fear disappointing her mother. </p><p>Cortana was hung on wall pegs nearly directly across from the door and Will had his hands clasped behind his back and head tilted upward, admiring the gleaming blade. Cordelia had to admit the whole scene made a very pretty picture; Cortana was catching some of the mid-afternoon light that was filtering in from the windows to the right and Will stood looking at Cortana as one would look at a priceless piece of art in a museum, a tall and dark image of poise. Cordelia knew his jet-black hair was streaked through with gray now, but from this distance, his hair just looked to be an unruly mop of dark curls - exactly like his son’s. </p><p>Cordelia made to turn around and leave; she could come back and grab Cortana later. There was no reason she needed her sword now other than the fact she liked having it with her. When she was new to London, Cordelia would tote Cortana around the entire Institute, regardless of what she was doing. Eventually, she began leaving her beloved weapon in the training room after her and Lucie’s morning training while they ate lunch and gossiped in the library. Today after lunch, Cordelia felt the need to have Cortana by her side, so she left Lucie scratching away at a page of <em> The Beautiful Cordelia </em> in the library and ran up to the training room to retrieve her sword. </p><p>Before she could back away and return to Lucie, Will spoke, “Cortana truly is a beautiful blade, Cordelia.” </p><p>He turned around, blue eyes dancing as if he was still a teenager. Her face must have displayed surprise at his being aware of her presence, as when they locked eyes, a wide smile broke out over his face. “I’m sure you know that, though,” he continued. “You and Cortana have an undeniably special connection.”</p><p>Unsure how to respond, she simply said, “Yes, we do Mr. Herondale.” Then after a moment, she added, “Cortana chose me.” </p><p>Will’s deep blue eyes widened with astonishment, this fact seemed to further arouse his curiosity. “Really? How did it ‘choose’ you?” He asked, leaning forward with intrigue. </p><p>Cordelia had never told the story of Cortana choosing her to anyone before, but then again, nobody had ever asked. Yet, here was Will Herondale, looking at her as if the words she was about to say would unlock all the secrets of the universe. Suddenly, she felt the story tumbling out of her. “Well, my father had both my brother and I make a case for why either one of us should wield Cortana. I told my father that since I was a child, I admired the legendary blade and hoped that I would one day carry it. With Cortana by my side, I hope to become known as a merciful hero and a warrior worthy of possessing such a sword. My brother made the argument that Cortana is a Carstairs sword, and since I will one day be married and no longer be a Carstairs whereas he will carry on the family name, he should be entitled to possession of Cortana. My father agreed with Alastair, and when I protested his decision, Cortana flew from Alastair’s grip and into mine. We have been together since.”</p><p>“Elias is a fool,” he began shaking his head. “Cortana made the correct choice, what an incredible blade.” He turned back to look at Cortana once again, and spoke, “Sometimes I regret turning down ownership of Cortana, but knowing the sword is in the right hands has eased my mind.” </p><p>Cordelia was taken aback, “I didn’t know you were offered Cortana.”</p><p>Will once again faced her, his expression soft. “As you know, my beloved <em> parabatai </em> is a Carstairs. It’s partly why I have been so delighted that you have become such an important part of my children’s lives. The Christmas after James joined the Silent Brothers, your father came to me and offered me Cortana, as it was James’s father’s wish that he be given ownership of the sword when he turned 18. However, as a Silent Brother, Jem could no longer accept gifts, so as his <em> parabatai </em>, your father figured I may want Cortana.” Will stopped for a moment and placed himself on the bench that ran along the same wall Cortana was hug on, crossed his legs, and continued. “It’s not that I didn’t want Cortana - it was extremely gracious of your father to offer it to me - but at this point, James’s place in the Silent Brothers was still new. Your father… spoke of Jem in the past tense and I - being the temperamental young man that I was - rejected the sword and stormed away. To everyone else, when someone joins the Silent Brothers, they might as well be dead, but it was never like that for me. Even though Jem no longer stands next to me as the man he once was, he will always be my brother. </p><p>“Regardless, through the years, I began to think I should’ve taken the sword; I could have kept it here at the Institute for James to see when he came by. But when I see you and Lucie training and the way you yield Cortana as if it’s an extension of your own body, I know Cortana simply should not be with anyone else.” </p><p>Cordelia’s heart warmed; it was so nice to have the connection she shared with Cortana acknowledged by someone besides her own parents. Will didn’t need to compliment her, either - he wasn’t a young boy attempting to win her fancy at some stuffy ball - his words were sincere and came from the heart. “Thank you, Mr. Herondale,” she began, as Will raised himself from his place on the bench. “On the day I received ownership of the sword, it felt like a missing piece of my soul was filled. Because of this, I am thankful you denied Cortana, but please do let Uncle Jem know he is welcome to spar with Cortana whenever he wishes.” </p><p>Will once again gave her a sparkling smile, “Thank you, Cordelia, I will be sure to let him know.” He turned toward the wall and gently lifted the golden blade down from the pegs, bringing it across the room to where she remained standing in the doorway. </p><p>He weighed the blade across his hands, head hung down, studying the inscription. <em> These Herondales and their words </em>, she thought to herself. He was now standing less than a meter from her and from this distance, she could make out the gray that streaked through his black curls, differentiating him from his son. “Mr. Herondale?” she asked, raising him from his study of the blade. </p><p>“Hmm?” His head shot up, blue eyes studying her face.</p><p>Usually, she wouldn’t be so forward with an adult, but she felt that Will would not mind. “You said me being a Carstairs was partly why you are so delighted I have become close with Lucie and James. What is the other reason?”</p><p>He handed Cortana out to her, and she accepted her blade reflectively. “The other reason is that you are you, Cordelia. I would be happy that Lucie and James have taken you into their lives regardless of your last name, as you are a wonderful young girl and a brilliant shadowhunter.” </p><p>Suddenly, a look of horror came over Will’s face. “By the Angel, what time is it?” He checked his watch as he raked a hand through his hair. “I am so sorry to run out, but I forgot I had tea scheduled with Lilian Highsmith.” With that, he darted out the door with a string of welsh curses and something that sounded like “I am never going to hear the end of this.” </p><p>With a chuckle, she shook her head and admired her blade in her arms. She wouldn’t have put it past her sword to enchant Will Herondale into missing his meeting, but she knew how Herondales loved to talk. With Will’s kind words still squeezing her heart, she turned to head back to the library to hear Lucie’s recent additions to <em> The Beautiful Cordelia </em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You know that one friend who has that cool sexy dad... yeah that's Will. Or maybe I just need help.<br/>Anyways I wrote this super quick after work but I hope u all enjoy!!!<br/>Kudos and comments are very much appreciated. Come say hi on tumblr as well! I'm propsandmayhems there too &lt;3<br/>Love, Carley</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>